Video-sharing websites may only show a middle frame or some other randomly selected frame for a given video as an allegedly “representative” frame of the video. Such a random selection and presentation of a thumbnail image may be the determining factor in whether a user watches the video, and the level of satisfaction or achievement of other goals obtained from the user experience.